Too Much
by Kikiicecream123
Summary: Stella starts a new school once again and on the first day she finds herself crushing on one of the most popular guys in school, but does he like her back.
1. Chapter 1- A New Start

**THIS IS MY VERY FIRST CHAPTER SO PLEASE ENJOY!**

Stella's POV:

At 7 o'clock in the morning.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh seriously," I said while turning off my alarm clock.

Today was the first day of my new school. To be honest I wasn't really looking forward to being the new girl, but I was very looking forward to meeting new friends.

"STELLA WAKE UP NOW!"my mother screamed from downstairs.

"ALRIGHT I AM UP"I yelled back.

I took a long relaxing shower. I put my hair in a side French braid. I decided to wear a cute pink crop top with a blue cardigan and jeggings for today. But before I left my room I grabbed my school bag and I took a quick glance at the clock. It read 7:45.

I quickly rushed downstairs to eat breakfast. It was truly delicious.

"Have a nice day at school, my darling,"my father said as he kissed my forehead.

"I will, thank you,"I said as I walked towards to the front door. Gardenia High School wasn't far away from home just a 15 minute walk. Just as I remembered how it would be. The tall buildings towering over me."Here we go,"I said to myself as I walked towards the school gates.

 **MY FIRST CHAPTER, SO EXCITING AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LEAVE A REVIEW AND FOLLOW. I HOPEFULLY WILL UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND:)**

 **Kikiicecream123**


	2. Chapter 2- Crush

**MY SECOND CHAPTER BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE REVIEWED FOR MORE. I DIDN'T KNOW IF I SHOULD'VE MADE IT AN ENGLISH OR AMERICAN SCHOOL SINCE I LIVE IN THE UK. I KIND OF COMBINED BOTH TOGETHER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WHEN YOU REVIEW.**

Stella's POV:

"OMG, I am so sorry,"I said when I bumped into someone. I can be quite clumsy and distracted sometimes.

"Don't worry it's fine,"responded a girl with red hair. I stood up and once again apologized. I didn't want to be rude so I introduced myself.

"Hi, I am Stella and I am new to the school,"I introduced.

"Hi my name is Bloom and since your new and all I could show you around if you want me to,"she said. I replied back with a yes and a nod.

Bloom showed me where the office was to talk to the principle and then left to go to morning registration. Mrs Jones the principle talked about the rules and other boring stuff that I didn't really take notice of. After she finished talking she handed me a few stuff and I left the office.

I looked down at the piece of paper, it was my timetable and found out that my morning home room was in 0202 with Mr Morgan. I walked to my home room and turned the door knob and entered. I saw all pairs of eyes stare at me with curiosity, wondering who it could be and heard whispering amongst the class. I turned and faced a friendly looking teacher and smiled.

"Hi Sir, I am new and my timetable said that I had to come here." I informed.

"Ah welcome, my name is Mr Morgan your home room teacher and you must be Stella Solaria, please take a seat at the empty chair"he replied back.

Surprisingly my seat was next to Bloom the girl I met earlier today. I felt so happy to have a friend so soon. I later found out that we had a lot of classes together when I showed her my timetable.

Soon the bell rang meaning that we had to go to first period. Since it was Monday I had Science with Mr Green. Science is one of the classes that Bloom is with me, so we walked to class together. While walking I couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of us. He was laughing with his friends. I felt a tingling feeling, it couldn't be that I actually liked this guy right?

 **SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER, BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW.**

 **Kikiicecream123**


	3. Chapter 3- I'm Brandon

**I PROMISED YESTERDAY SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER.**

Stella's POV:

The boy had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I don't know why I even feel like this. I don't even know his name, I think I am just charmed by his looks and scent. I should probably just ignore him, but I couldn't. My eyes kept wondering to his direction. I didn't even notice Bloom nudging me. I soon turned to her after a few seconds. She had an annoyed look that didn't look so pleasing.

Bloom and I soon arrived to Science and I went straight to the teacher.

"Hello Sir, today is my first day so where do I sit?" I asked right away.

"Well, Stella Solaria you can sit next to Musa at the back," he decided while scanning across the room to find a possible seat for me.

While walking to my seat I passed the boy I "like". But, I just continued walking to the girl Mr Green mentioned. She has long midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. She seemed nice.

After Science was Maths one of my favourite lessons in school. I don't know why I even enjoy it. But, Bloom was unfortunately not in my maths class, so she went off. I arrived to Maths with the help of Musa and went to the teacher. The only available seat was next to the boy I had somehow had a crush on, deep down I was quite excited to actually sit next to him. I walked quite quickly and sat down. I turned to face him, but he wasn't really looking to good. I really wanted to cheer him up with my bubbly personality.

"Hi, I'm Stella" I introduced with a smile. Even though he couldn't really see me.

"I'm Brandon,"he mumbled.

 **I MIGHT CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY NEXT WEEK.**

 **Kikiicecream123**


End file.
